


Un poème

by Nelja



Category: Her Tale of Shim Chong (webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Femslash, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: La femme du ministre essaie d'écrire un poème sur Chong
Relationships: Shim Chong/The Chancellor's Bride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Un poème

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ploum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/gifts).



La femme du ministre tente d'écrire un poème pour la première fois depuis son enfance.

Elle n'a pas d'encrier, seulement des brins d'herbe du jardin qu'elle tripote nerveusement alors qu'elle veut capturer les mots, les fixer dans sa tête. L'herbe est plus acérée que sa plume, et le jus vert tache ses doigts comme le ferait l'encre.

Shim Chong est surprenante. Elle n'est qu'une mendiante ignorante, pensait la femme du ministre. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir tant de mépris, un passé de luttes peut expliquer sa bravoure, des choses qu'elle-même n'a pas pu apprendre. Mais elle est aussi intelligente et talentueuse, elle a des compétences inattendues et apprend plus vite encore, loin de la fille inculte et sauvage qu'elle avait imaginée.

Alors peut-être que la femme du ministre veut lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas inutile, qu'elle n'est pas incapable, qu'elle n'est pas terne à côté d'elle, qu'elle sait faire quelque chose (autres que manipuler les coeurs et les esprits, ce qu'elle ne peut pas encore lui dire, car Shim Chong devinerait qu'elle en est la victime.)

Elle avait aimé écrire de la poésie. Elle aimait penser à quelque chose, et s'imaginer que le monde était différent, le soleil une cerise bien rouge, la lune une patiente fileuse, les étoiles des yeux intrigués. Son imagination divaguait, revenait avec des perles dans ses mains, dans sa tête, qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à trier pour trouver les plus belles et les plus brillantes, jeter les autres impitoyablement.

Son imagination va sans cesse à Chong ces jours-ci, un mot, un détail, un rayon de lumière, lui fait penser à sa dernière visite, ou à la prochaine. Alors ce devrait être simple d'écrire sur elle. De rêver à un monde où elle est différente, non seulement vêtue de belles robes, mais parée de rêves et d'images. Un monde où la réalité n'est pas aussi sale et sombre, où la femme du ministre n'a pas un poignard dans le dos.

Mais toutes les images qui vagabondent et reviennent sont celles où Shim Chong est un délicieux fruit, qui donne envie de la dévorer, ses lèvres des cerises, ses épaules des pêches. Elle rougit, et se raisonne. Bien sûr, Shim Chong doit être offerte en sacrifice au Roi Dragon. C'est son destin ultime, c'est pour cela que ces images se répètent dans sa tête en un nuage de culpabilité.

Maintenant son esprit se noie dans ses eaux noires et lointaines, celles où elle perdra Chong, et ce sera entièrement sa faute, celle où elle visitera sa tombe. Oh, peut-elle devrait-elle parler de ce courage, écrire quelque chose qu'elle pourra graver sur une stèle à sa mémoire, ensuite.

Mais ce sont des cauchemars noirs où elle ne trouve aucune poésie. Chong n'est belle que vivante.

 _Tu es la musique qui me fait danser_ , pense-t-elle.

Mais non, jamais elle n'écrira cela, ne le déclamera même. Certainement pas à Chong. Ce n'est pas sur ses vertus. C'est sur son coeur à elle.

_Quand tu seras partie je ne danserai jamais plus._

La poésie est faite d'images et de rêves, et ceci est trop vrai pour ne pas rester caché pour toujours.

Finalement, la nuit commence à tomber.


End file.
